Crypto Knows
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: A One-Shot. About Crypto and an OC named Li. Just him finding out her little secret. Read to find out. REVIEW!


Okay. I just HAD to write this! I was going crazy!

Neko: *scoffs* Yeah right.

Oh shut up!

Li: Can we get on with the story please?

Fine fine! You push overs!

Neko: Hnn.

O.o NO! BAD! NEVER SAY THAT WORD!

Neko: ...Hnn.

GAH! *covers ears*

Li: *sighs* Please review and enjoy.

* * *

"Li! Why is your room light still on? You were suppose to go to bed an hour ago!" my mother yelled, causing me to jump and drop my favorite crystal necklace. I cursed under my breath and yelled, "Okay mother!"

I picked up my necklace and turned off my light. I moved to the window and opened up my curtains. I held the crystal up towards the moon and moved out of the way, the light from the moon shining onto the crystal shone in my room, displaying beautiful colors on my floor. I heard something coming from downstairs and I put down my arm, moving towards my door. I opened it quietly and moved out into the hallway. I descended to the top of the stairs and saw that the TV was still on.

_"This just in_, _all of downtown as been destroyed by an unknown aircraft. Repeat, downtown has been destroyed by an unknown aircraft. We have reason to believe that this aircraft is hostel and we advise-"_

My mother had turned off the TV. I panicked slightly and quickly ran back to my room, shutting the door quietly. I took in a deep breath and turned around, only to jump and almost scream. There, sitting on my window ledge, was a small blue alien. I stared wide eyed. Oh my god. His mouth formed into a smile, an evil like smile, revealing sharp teeth.

"Hello Li. Nice to see you again."

I let out a breath and murmured, "Crypto."

"Glad to see that you remember me chicky."

I shot him a glare and crossed my arms.

"Why are you here anyway Crypto? What do you want?" I demanded hotly.

He grinned even more and looked disinterested and said, "Why I just wanted to see how my favorite human was doing."

I rolled my eyes and went over to my bed, plopping down on it.

"Yeah right. I find it hard to believe you." I said, facing away from him.

Ever since I first saw Natalia, I knew that he would go for her. I'm not hot or pretty or even sexy. I could feel the tears forming and I sighed.

"Okay chicky. What's got your panties in a twist?" He asked.

I bit my lip gently and said nothing.

"Oh come on Li. Don't make me read your mind." he threatened.

I sat up, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare furon." I hissed at him.

Reading my mind is like a death wish towards any furons. He smirked evilly though his black eyes held seriousness.

"Oh I'm quite serious little Li. Now tell Crypto what's wrong." he said, almost tauntingly.

My blue right eye and my left green eye narrowed at him then they slipped closed and I flopped back onto my pillow.

"It's nothing Crypto. Don't worry about it." I said.

I didn't hear anything at first. I felt my bed sink in for a moment then it felt like someone was on top of me. I opened my eyes, staring into Crypto's black eyes. I could feel my face starting to burn.

"C-Crypto! What are you doing?" I stuttered out slightly.

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was reading my mind.

_*Oh crap! He's going to know that I-*_

I cut it off there and his face held confusion.

"That you what chicky? Hate me? Lust for me? Love me?"

I could feel my face burning even more at the word love. He grinned once more.

"So that's it huh? Man, you really had me going there."

I blinked, confused. I opened my mouth to ask what he was talking about when his lips crashed against mine. I squeaked at the sudden movement. I could feel my body heat up slightly as his lips moved against mine. It was different and very, very sexy. He grinded against me, causing me to moan. I suddenly froze at the footsteps heading towards my room. He noticed and stopped, pulling away from me. He hopped off my bed and slid underneath it. My door opened to reveal my big brother.

"Hey dummy! What the hell did you do to my room?" He asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously. I narrowed my two different colored eyes at him.

"What do you mean lard-ass?" I asked.

"You know damn well whore!" He shouted at me, coming towards me. I crossed my arms, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to hurt me man-whore?" I asked, almost tauntingly, "Cause that's not a wise idea."

"Tch. Like _you_ can do anything." He said then made a grab for me.

I grabbed his arm and swung my body around his, tripping him in the proses. He fell flat against the floor with a grunt with me on top of him, holding his arm behind.

"Now would you please get out of my room?" I asked nicely.

"Fucking dyke." He muttered.

I felt my eye twitch and I raised his arm a little more.

"OW OW OW! OKAY! I'LL LEAVE!" He shouted.

I jumped off of him and he stood up. Before I could move, he punched me in the jaw, making me fall to the ground with a thud.

"That's for my arm." He hissed, turning and leaving.

I rubbed my jaw, wincing slightly.

"Well well. Looks like little Li has put up a fight for once." a taunting voice said.

I looked up to see Crypto sitting on my bed, grinning widely. I shot him a glare.

"Shut up Crypto," I said, then mutter low, "I've been fighting since the day you left."

"What was that sweet-heart? I didn't quite catch that."

I could feel the tears burning, threatening to spill over. I bit my lip hard, drawing blood. I glared at him and hissed, "I've been fighting ever since you left me here alone. You don't know what it was like Crypto! So stop taunting me."

His face fell, the grin disappearing.

"Well little Li. It wasn't _my_ fault that I left you. You decided to stay." he said hotly.

I blinked, confused.

"Ex-_cuse_ me! I had to stay because you had Natalia and you only thought of screwing her!" I said angrily, but gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth, staring wide-eyed at him. What...the hell did I just say? What is wrong with me? His face grew angry and I could see the anger form in his eyes. His lips curved back in anger.

"What does she have to do with you staying here huh? What business is that of yours of what I wanted to do with her or not?" He shouted angrily.

I backed away in fear and covered my face in fear. I let out a pitiful whimper. I could feel myself shaking with fear. I peeked out through my arms and saw that he was gone. I blinked slowly and realization hit me. I was being unfair to Crypto. The clone that he made of Natalia had died and I was being harsh. I sighed to myself. I looked across my floor and I spotted my crystal. I crawled over to it and picked it up. It was the crystal that he gave me, before he was with Natalia.

"I'm so stupid." I muttered to myself as I stood up and laid down on my bed, holding the crystal to me.

~No One's POV~

Crypto entered the ship, furious with Li. It wasn't her business butting into his life or what he could do with it.

"Ah, you're back Crypto. How'd it go with Li?" Pox asked, looking down at him.

"That damn chicky thinks she can talk that way to me! She has some damn nerve." He stated, throwing his arms in the air. Pox raised an eyebrow at this. This was certainly new.

"Crypto! What has happened?" Pox asked. He's never seen Crypto this mad before.

"That chicky was getting angry at me and was practically saying that it was all Natalia's fault that she stayed here!" he snapped at Pox.

Pox and Li talked quite a lot. They were on good terms and are best friends. Pox knew Li's feelings towards Crypto and Crypto on the other hand...was dumb enough not to notice her affection towards him.

"Well Crypto, maybe you should take in the account of her feelings." he said.

Crypto grew silent and this made Pox wonder.

"Did you do anything towards her?"

"Well, yeah. I kissed her if that's what you mean." Crypto said.

Pox sighed and floated around him.

"Then you are aware how that kiss affected her."

Once again, he was silent. Pox was very curious now.

"Well, did you? Or did you just kiss her because she is the only one who can fill in the void?" Pox asked.

Crypto turned and glared at Pox.

"What business is that of yours Poxy?" he growled.

"I'm only asking because it's Li."

Crypto paused and was now curious.

"What about her? Are two best friends or something?" he joked.

"Why, yes. We are very good friends. She talks to me quite often. She asks me all the time on how you are." Pox said with a straight face. Crypto's face fell in shock.

"Whaat? You're serious?" he exclaimed.

"Oh quite serious Crypto. Did you know that our dear little human is in love with you." Pox said.

"Pfft. Stop messing around Pox."

Pox looked at him and asked, "When do I ever mess around?"

He had a point there. Crypto fell silent yet again. He played this new information over in his head and he sighed, annoyed.

"Fine fine! I'll go and talk to her." he said, walking out the door.

Pox smirked to himself and mumbled, "It's about damn time."

~With Li~

Crypto entered her room yet again and found her asleep. He spotted something in her hand. He peered closer. It was the crystal that he gave her when they first met. He smirked. Pox was right yet again. She did have feelings for him. Suddenly, her arms shot out and wrapped around him, pulling him close, his face pressed against her chest. He blinked at the sudden movement and he looked up at her face. She was staring at him.

"Hello again Crypto." she said.

"Hey Li. Listen, I wanted to say I am sorry and all. I didn't mean to snap at you." He said.

She raised an eyebrow at him before she let go of him and started to laugh. He frowned slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. That was the worst apology that I ever heard...but thanks Crypto. That means a lot." she said, smiling up at him.

He shrugged and said, "No problem."

He went to turn and leave, but he stopped, looking at her.

"Hey...Li."

"Hmm?" she called sleepily.

He smirked and said, "Love you too."

He jumped out the window after seeing her face light up with redness.

"Crypto!" she half-yelled.

He chuckled to himself and went aboard his ship. Li smiled as she watched them take off into the night. She giggled. At least he returned her feelings.

"Be safe. I love you Crypto. See you soon." She whispered into the air as she saw his ship disappear into the horizon.

* * *

And...done!

Neko: Wow. A not rated M.

SHUT UP!

Li: *is blushing*

Crypto: *smirks*

Wait...WTF? *stares* HOW'D YOU GET HERE?

Crypto: I'm an alien. Need I say more.

...again...WTF?

Li: Eh? Calm down now.

*is freaking out*

Neko: *a bored look* Review.


End file.
